


Futanari Ballbusting: Crusader Armor

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [2]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: April Fools, Armor, CBT, Castration, Crusader - Freeform, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Twins, ballbusting, dark skin, huge penis, hung, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: My friend SwizzleRich made a meme story for april first, and this is a low effort response to it. A well endowed futanari is trying to put on her armor before battle, and two slaves 'lost' the lube needed to fit the futa's package in it, so they have to break her balls in order to fit them in the armor. Obviously, this was intentional on the slaves part.





	Futanari Ballbusting: Crusader Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwizzleRich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Futanari Ballbusting: DEUS VULT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316268) by [SwizzleRich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich). 



“U-um… Madam ‘Swizzard The Pirciv’? We… Don’t have the armor lube…”  
“WHAT?!” I yelled, my voice commanding and deep. “You lost it again?!”  
There we were, in foreign lands, preparing to lay waste to the infidels for the glory of our Fair Lady, and return the Holy Land to Christendom. I had to put on my armor for the battle to come, but these dumb bitches lost the armor lube! Again!  
My cock was a foot and a half long and the containers for my blessed seed were giant! I couldn’t just mash these delicate things into armor, they needed to be gently slid in!  
But no. These two slaves didn’t seem to understand that… Or maybe they did and they kept losing the lube on purpose.  
Early on in the campaign, I captured these infidels and successfully converted them to Christianity. In return, I allowed them to assist our conquest for god, and even granted them permission to access my bedchambers. The soft, bountiful curves of their dark skinned bodies were excellent tests to my chastity. A test I never once failed.  
“Fine! Bah!” I said. I had been standing up, fully naked, as they draped thin cloth over my body to prevent chafing, and then put chainmail on my upper body, then dressed me with chainmail leggings, and then started the process of putting proper armor on my chest and extremities. The last thing needed was the pelvis piece. A large, ornate series of metal with two bumps for my firm asscheeks, and a giant, domed bulge to protect my genitals. Truly, God had blessed me in this department, which is why it was such a difficulty to properly protect.  
I sat on a nearby table, my legs spread. I took my helmet off, revealing the long, honey colored hair that is a staple of my family line. There was no chainmail covering my most important region, just cloth, and I pulled that away. My nether regions flopped onto the hard, unpolished wood of the chair.  
I steadied my breath. “You may proceed.”  
The two recent converts shuffled closer. With how many times they had to perform this, you’d think they’d have been more confident.  
They looked… Basically the same.  
Uh, that’s not a race thing either. I think they might actually have been twins.  
I have no problem with other races! Just other religions!  
They both had nice sets of hips, thin waists, small tits, they’re woman, and their hair was braided and reached down their spines. Their skin was a light brown, and their large eyes a beautiful black.  
It… Was really hard, sleeping next to them and remaining chaste.  
A-anyway! One lifted me up by the arms and the other put the ass part of my armor on, she tied the straps around my waist and my upper, armored thighs.  
Then, they went around to my front.  
They looked at each other, clearly intimidated by the size and girth that had been awarded to a faithful servant of god.  
Then, with girl 2 holding the massive codpiece that could fit her as a mask, Girl 1 got down on her knees in front of me.  
“N-now, my Lord… This… Will hurt. A-and I apologizing for losing the armor lube! I fully accept any punishment-“  
“Yes, yes!” I hissed. “We’ve been over this a hundred times before! Before every battle! I know what to expect.”  
Girl 1 took another glance at her maybe-sister, and gulped.  
Girl 1 started by ohh so gently lifting my sack, which required two hands, and attached them up higher on my pelvis by a cloth attached to the back of my butt-armor. She tied the other end to my waist, and it was as if both the jewels were in this nice little (very large, actually) hammock. My flaccid cock was outside the hammock and had flopped out to the outer side of my right leg.  
Following that, WHAM!  
She took her feeble hand and smashed it down against my right testicle as hard as her pathetic body could muster!  
I closed my eyes, but remained stone faced as she gave another hit, then another. She started pounding away at both of my precious organs, all in an effort to reduce their size as much as possible. By now, I was squeezing the chair so hard I was leaving dents.  
Girl 1 put her hands on the sides of my testicles and started squeezing them together! The friction was hell, but I remained firm! I wouldn’t let this pain get the better of me!  
“I-I can’t do it! They’re too strong and not giving way!”  
Girl 2 set aside the cod piece and stood over her sister. “Let me help, take-ah! They’re not compressed enough!” Girl 2 balled her hand into a fist, and Girl 1 tried her best to grip the base of my nuts to prevent them from escaping. Girl 2 hammer fisted my testicles into my pelvis and…  
I am shamed to admit this, but I could feel the barest tingle in my penis. I was getting an erection!  
I was blushing. “C-can’t you fools hurry up!”  
“I’m sorry my lord!” Girl 2 said as she pounded away at my nuts. “We simple aren’t as strong as one such as you!” A dozen or so hits later, and Girl 2 wiped her brow. “There! It should be fine now.” Girl 1 gave me a few more palm thrusts, just to be sure. “Now we just take-“ Girl 2 reached over to handle my flaccid cock and get it into place… But… It wasn’t flaccid anymore… “M-my Lord?”  
Tears were welling up in my eyes, and I had to cover my face! “I-I know! I’m… I’m a disgusting pervert who doesn’t deserve God’s love or blessing! I tried to not get this way, I tried to think of anything else! But it wouldn’t work!” My cheeks were wet with tears. “I’m an awful excuse for a crusader!! Being such a slave to my desires! I-“  
Girl 2 put a hand on my face, and directed me to look at her. Her smile was so warm and kind. “It’s okay, my Lord. You haven’t acted upon anything, and it can be fixed. OUR God won’t abandon you just for this.” It brought joy to my heart, knowing that she had been so successfully converted.  
I steadied my heart, and wiped away the tears. “I… I am prepared for anything.”  
I didn’t normally get hard during these procedures, this was a special case.  
Girl 2 nodded, then glanced down at her sister.  
Girl 1 unfastened my testes and spread them out on the chair. Her hands were so soft, it only made me harder.  
Girl 2 went over to the side of the tent and grabbed a training stick, used for practice. She came back over to me and had a look of pity. “This will hurt, my Lord.”  
I don’t think she knew that I had been castrated before. “I know what to expect.”  
WHAM!! She smacked that stick right into my fat cock and bent it at a 90 degree angle!  
“AAAAAHHH FUCK!!” I grit my teeth and groaned. “I wasn’t expecting that at all! Why… Didn’t you aim for my balls?”  
“This is the most efficient way to get a futa soft again.”  
Sure enough, I got flaccid pretty quick after that. It hurt. All the blood had to leave my penis through a pinched section where she smushed everything with blunt force trauma.  
Then, naturally, she went on to pulverize my testicles into mush through repeated blows, and then they both worked my broken shaft like they were trying to get the last bit out of a tube of toothpaste (which won’t exist for another thousand or two years, I know). My broken testicle pieces being the toothpaste in that analogy.  
So, that hurt like fuck, but after I no longer had those two massive orbs, they could disregard the cod piece and put me in my actual armored pants. Without those obtrusive babymakers, and my broken dick, they didn’t even need the armor lube to snake my not-going-to-be-erect-any-time-soon-penis into the metal.  
See, with the armor lube you basically slide the armor on like pants. It’s a lot easier than the process of mashing my dick up and trying to fit a cod piece over it, it looks better cause you don’t have this massive ugly codpiece, and it doesn’t hurt.  
During the following battle, I did well. These infidels were expecting a horde of Christian peasants, not fully trained and armored warriors of God like us! Easy pickings!  
So easy, a neutered futa could best them in single combat!


End file.
